mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
List of authors
This is a list of authors who have written fan-fictions for My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: *ABronyForLife42 **Other Works: Something Wicked This Way Comes, The Clothes Make the Mare *Aceon **Works on the wiki: The Best Nightmare Ever, Full Moon Rising *Aegis Shield **Other works: Luna's Story Trilogy *AestheticB **Other works: Sparkle's Law, The Immortal Game *Alex Warlorn **Works on the wiki: Pony POV Series Season Zero: Discorded Ponies, Pony POV Series Season One: Reharmonization *Andrew Joshua Talon **Works on the wiki: Progress *Antagonist Protagonist **Works on the wiki: The search for Another *AugieDoggie **Works on the wiki: Half the Day is Night *AuroraDawn **Works on the wiki: Mythbuckers, Rainbow Factory *Autumn Wind **Works on the wiki: Shimmer *Blueshift **Works on the wiki: Night of the Pinkie Pie (spotlight), Two Peas In A Pod (spotlight) *Bronyman 1995 **Works on the wiki: Vinyl the Vampire **Other works: Iron Mare *Bronyz4ever90 **Works on the wiki: The Urchin and the Princess *BuffaloBrony **Works on the wiki: An Old Guardspony's Last Duty, And Pitiless As The Sun *ChaoticNote **Other works: Equestrian Earth the MMORPG , Luna Plays... *C. Theron Vulpin **Works on the wiki: Order-naries, Secret of the Pegasi, Of Two Minds, Aitran **Other works: Stitch & Shy, Apple Stitch *CanvasWolfDoll **Works on the wiki: Sepia Tock **Other works: Pony Vignettes, The Wingless Pegasus *CardsLafter **Works on the wiki: Through the Eyes of Another Pony *Carmine **Works on the wiki: Off-Limits (spotlight), Leaving Home (spotlight), Scootaloo's Parents (spotlight) *Cereal Velocity **Works on the wiki: Accolade, Having a Ball *cherrycustard **Works on the wiki: Lost Symphonies *Chopper's Top Hat **Works on the wiki: Today, Tomorrow, and Forever *Chris **Works on the wiki: The Purloined Pony *ChrisSpartan117 **Works on the wiki: Pinkie Pie Discovers Coffee *CLADIVS CEASER **Works on the wiki: Ditzy Doo's Dismally Derpy Day *CloudMistDragon **Works on the wiki: Fluttershy's Dark Sky *Cold in Gardez **Works on the wiki: The Contest, The Glass Blower *Comet Burst **Works on the wiki: The Golden Armor *Conner Cogwork **Also known as: Terrichance **Works on the wiki: On a Cross and Arrow *Corey W. Williams **Works on the wiki: The Vinyl Scratch Tapes *CupcakesNom **Works on the wiki: Pinkie Pie's Incredible Interplanetary Super Prank (spotlight), Shutdown (spotlight) *Darth Link 22 **Works on the wiki: Post Nuptials, Metamorphosis (spotlight), Families (spotlight), Honeymoon (spotlight), About Last Night (spotlight), Wedding Bell Blues (spotlight) *Dleifragcat **Works on the wiki: A Shadow's Creed *Dennis the Menace **Works on the wiki: My Roommate is a Vampire **Other works: Mindjack, Magnum Opus (Great Work) *DeiStar **Other works: Journey to My Imagination, Rarity's Bad Mane Day, She Came In Through the Bathroom Window, In My Life *DMSwordsmaster **Works on the wiki: Rise of Dark Matter *Ebon Mane **Works on the wiki: The Three Notes, Ships That Pass in the Night *EpicGuy **Works on the wiki: The Warmth of a Fire (spotlight), Upside Down (spotlight), A Foal in A Mare's Body (spotlight) *Erudite Muffin **Works on the wiki: Chrysalis Adopts a Cat! *Fernin **Works on the wiki: Striped Like Me *FiMFlamFilosophy **Works on the wiki: Ask a Sadist (spotlight), A Beautiful Day in Equestria (spotlight) *Foxxy **Works on the wiki: Twilight Sky Over Canterlot *Fred M Sloniker **Works on the wiki: The Monster Mash **Other works: The Pantheon of Harmony *Gabriel LaVedier **Works on the wiki: The Unfavorite *GanonFLCL **Works on the wiki: CRISIS: Equestria *Ganondox **Other works: Learn to Fly *Garbo802 **Other works: Cross Your I's and Dot Your T's, Flying With Angels *Geldon **Works on the wiki: The Centerpiece Of My Collection, Collection Of My Centerpiece *George Pollock, Jr. **Also known as: George P **Works on the wiki: Tales *grllover23 **Works on the wiki: The Elements of Love *HamGravy **Other works: Twisted: Four Little Foals *Jabberwock1994 **Works on the wiki: Twilight Sparkle and the Alicorn's Stone *Jeffrey C. Wells **Also known as: Skywriter **Works on the wiki: Princess Celestia Hates Tea *Jerry Peet **Also known as: Bhaalspawn **Works on the wiki: Doomsday Ascending *Jetfire **Works on the wiki: It's A Dangerous Business, Going Out Your Door *Joshweiser22 **Works on the wiki: My Little Trekkie, Electro Spark, Shaded From The Truth, Luna Game, Love And Tolerate *KamFiction **Works on the wiki: Spellbound (spotlight), Bumblesweet (spotlight) *KingofSquirrels **Works on the wiki: The Life of Mary Sue the Red Maned Black Coated Alicorn *Kkat **Works on the wiki: Fallout: Equestria *knightcommander **Works on the wiki: Aliens in Equestria, The Watcher in the Halls *KoolerKid **Works on the wiki: My Little Avengers *Laurence Brown **Works on the wiki: Moonbeam *Lock Target **Works on the wiki: Hooves of Fury Part 1, An Out Of Pony Experience, Ponies Forever! Or, AJ Sees The Worlds *Lord Caesar **Works on the wiki: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Friendship is Magic *Lucky Dreams **Works on the wiki: Daring Do Bakes a Cake *Lunar Shadow **Works on the wiki: A Filly's Wings *Lurks-no-more **Works on the wiki: The Running of Lyra *Lynked **Other Works: All the Stars in the Sky, Moonlight Sonata, Taste the Rainbow, Melodia Apparatus, Slender, and and many more. *Mark Garg Von Herb **Also known as: obelisk789 **Works on the wiki: Mare-Do-Well: Regeneration *MetalGearSamus **Works on the wiki: The Adventures of Sundude and Moonbro, Skittles *Metroid100 **Works on the wiki: Transformers Prime: Magic of the Dinobots, My Little Pony: Darkness is Magic, Transformers Prime: Unicron the Chaos Bringer *Midli ** Other Works: Ponitics *milesprower06 **Other Works: A Precious Rainbow, The Cupcake Killer, Apple of Her Eye, Confessions of Love, Investigations of a Nightmare, The Journal of the Cupcake Killer, Rainbow After the Storm *Miyajima **Works on the wiki: Binky Pie ** Other works: The Pony of the Opera, Pony Shorts, Fluerdeliser *Mr Fugums **Works on the wiki: The Night Will Last Forever *Nathan Traveler **Works on this wiki: Omnius' Travels: Equestria **Other works: Looney Ponies: Friendship is Looney *NetherLips **Works on this wiki: spike is sad and kills himself *no space **Works on the wiki: Get Along Home *OmegaPony11 **Other Works: Pony Age: Origins *Paraderpy **Works on the wiki: The Last Crusade *Patchwork Poltergeist **Works on the wiki: Somewhere Only We Know *PatRoison **Works on the wiki: A Sight for Really Sore Eyes *Pegasus Rescue Brigade **Works on the wiki: Shipping and Handling *Pen Stroke **Works on the wiki: Better Living Through Science and Ponies, Haunting Nightmare, Past Sins, Drop of Moonshine, A Mug of Hard Cider, Nightmare or Nyx?, Trinkets, Winter Bells **Other works: Creeping Darkness, Changing Octaves **Frequently collaborates with Batty Gloom for editing assistance. *PhantomFox **Works on the wiki: My Faithful Student, Sunny Skies All Day Long *PK **Works on the wiki: Antipodes *PnFforever **Also known as: PnFforever11 **Works on the wiki: Sweetie Belle meets Thrackerzod and Sweetie Bot *Polecat **Works on the wiki: A New Breed *ProBrono **Works on the wiki: The Sock Swap, Double Rainbow *RadaVonVon **Works on the wiki: Social Standards *Raugos **Works on the wiki: Night Guards *Rarity Belle **Works on the wiki: CupCakes 2 (spotlight), The Art of Magic, CupCakes 3 (spotlight), The Storm Factory, The Funeral everypony should go to... On Nightmares and Moons (spotlight) **Other works: See full list *Redback Spino **Works on the wiki: The Statement of Twilight Sparkle (spotlight), The Strange Music of Octavia (spotlight), Scaling The Tower (spotlight) *Relaxing Dragon **Works on the wiki: The Many Deaths of Rainbow Dash *ROBCakeran53 **Works on the wiki: My Little Dashie *Rosebudthefoal **Works on the wiki: Princess Sweet *Roy G. Biv **Works on the wiki: Dinky Doo trilogy *Saddlesoap Opera **Works on the wiki: Surprise, Surprise *Salted Pingas **Other works: My Little Griffon: The Red Paw *Sergeant Sprinkles **Works on the wiki: Cupcakes *shortskirtsandexplosions **Works on the wiki: The End of Ponies, Background Pony, Gift, Fear and Trembling *SlyWit **Works on the wiki: Paradise *Squeak **Works on the wiki: Number 12 *Staeg Masque **Works on the wiki: The Cold Hand of Mercy, Mass Effect 2 - DLC The Equestrian Equation *storiesatrandom **Works on the wiki: Celestia's Ascension to madness *Superior-Doc-Fossil **Works on the wiki: The Elements of Nature trilogy *Theevina **Works on the wiki: The Wild Goose Chase *ThePonyWithNoName **Works on the wiki: An Out Of Pony Experience *theworstwriter **Works on the wiki: The Birds and the Bees, Monster (spotlight), Wrong Address, Bright Eyes (spotlight), Dash's Date with Destiny (spotlight) **Other works: See list *Thunderhawk **Also known as: thunderhawk7865, thunderhawk6894 **Works on the wiki: The 7th Element, The Return of the 7th Element **Other works: A New Dawn on The Horizon, One Last Chance *Toa Coy **Works on the wiki: My Little Bionicle: Destiny is Magic *Toraka **Works on the wiki: Splitting aMid the Night (spotlight) *ToixStory **Other Works: Freeze Frame, Out of Touch, Boss of Me, Reach *TrialmanAKASoma Cruz **Works on the wiki: Po-Ni-Oh: The Abridged Series *Unahim **Works on the wiki: Cheerilee's Garden *Vanner **Works on the wiki: Happily Ever After *Vermillion **Works on the wiki: Friendship is Tragic *WarrenHutch **Works on the wiki: Screwball trilogy *Yanmato **Works on the wiki: Five's Company *ZekeDraco **Other works: Mechanist's Flutter, Game of Fate *Lunafilly **Other works: The Minority Pony Category:Lists Category:Fandom